What, a Dog isn't a Pokemon
by dairu123
Summary: This is a story about me and my dog sunday falling through the dimensions to the land of pokemon. rated M for sexual content
1. What, a Dog isn't a Pokemon chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you are offended by sexuality in this content then do not read further. If you are under 18, you should not read further. I do not own pokemon but I wish I did.

Author's notes: I thought about the idea for this story when I randomly thought of my dog Sunday. This story is dedicated to her. This story will also be told by Sunday's point of view.

Chapter one: Pokemon are real?

If you are wondering, Sunday is a black Labrador. Also a note on where we live. We live in the country, we have thirty-three acres, and we have plenty of animals on the farm. We have an ostrich, several cats, a dog-named trip, a horse named little miss, two female goats, and several chickens.

"My name is Sunday and I live with my master Dairu. He plays with me often and I usually sleep in his bed with him. My life is filled with doggie treats and doing tricks for my master. He has many pokemon toys and collectables everywhere in his room. He even dressed me up like a Mightyanne once for Halloween."

Now on to the story:

I walked through the house looking for Dairu after waking up from her nap on his bed. My nose filled with the smell of bacon and followed it until I found Dairu cooking in the kitchen.

"Bark."

Translation - "Hey Dairu."

"Hey Sunday you hungry?" Dairu said as he went and grabbed a bag of food and poured it into my bowl, "Here you go girl."

I ate happily and I would not have changed this life for anything. After I ate my breakfast I heard, Dairu yell, "Come on girl lets feed the animals."

I ran out the door and jumped up on the Mule. (The mule is a vehicle that is kinda as if a small truck fused with a golf cart.) He reversed it and headed down to the barn. Wind passed my jaw and my tongue flapped in the wind. The Mule came to a halt as Dairu stepped from the mule and I jumped off following him into the barn. Dairu started feeding and I walked into Little Miss's fenced home.

"Hi Sunday." Little Miss said happily trotting up to me.

"Hi Miss, How you doing this morning?" I asked.

"Well the baby chicks kept me up and I didn't get a wink of sleep." Little miss explained.

"Why, hello Sunday." Miss hen said waddling up to me.

"Hey miss hen how's the little ones?" I asked sitting down.

"They kept yelling all night and I finally got them quite around five am." Hen said franticly explaining.

"Sunday let's go." Dairu yelled to me as he walked from the barn.

"See ya later." I yelled back to the other animals.

I jumped up onto the mule and I knew the next stop was the garden. I walked behind Dairu being careful not to step on any of the plants. Dairu taught me many things to do while on the farm. Like not stepping on the plants. Dairu picked several vegetables and placed them in a bucket.

"SUNDay." Dairu yelled as the ground crumbled and he fell.

"Bark bark."

Translation - "Dairu."

Then the ground crumbled under my paws and I fell with him. I lost sight of Dairu and we fell for ages. A flash of light blinded me as I finally fell into a raging river. My fur was doused with the cold raging water. I paddled my paws trying to swim and my breathe was cut off as my head went under. I tried to fight my way to the top but my energy left my body along with the air in my lungs. Then I felt something wrap around my body as I finally lost consciousness.

Sometime later:

I awoke my eyes and I felt the warmth of a fire. My fur had dried off and my body had regained most of its strength. I looked around the fire and saw…

"Bark."

Translation - "Dairu."

I pounced on my sitting master and licked his face. Happy he was alright. I noticed he was just holding me. I pulled off him and noticed the gash in his arm. It was wrapped in white appendages with blood soaking through.

"Whine" I whined to let him know I knew he was hurt.

"It is ok I am fine." Dairu said with a weak voice.

I laid next to him with my head in his lap. He stroked the fur on my neck with his hand. His hand stopped at my red collar and started the petting again at the top of my head. The faint smell of blood coming from his arm kept me concerned.

"You hungry?" Dairu asked pulling over the bucket of Vegetables he had gathered from the garden, "These were all I could salvage."

He pulled out a carrot and three tomatoes. I bit down on a tomato and swallowed sending the red morsel down my throat. The silence was broken when Dairu started talking, "Sunday I pulled you from the water and was attacked by a Grovyle."

I knew what a Grovyle was from his collectables and posters from his room.

"I believe we fell into a universe where pokemon are real." Dairu said with a sigh afterward

I looked at my master concerned and I gently licked his face. He laid down and I cuddled up next to him. My mind filled with the same thoughts I knew Dairu had, "Will we get home? What will happen to us? Is there humans here or at least a specie that can help Dairu's wound?"

These questions went unanswered as I fell asleep with my head on Dairu's arm.

The next day:

I awoke to Dairu rocking my body, "Sunday wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Dairu smile when I woke up, "Ok we need to get going."

I followed Dairu's lead as he walked on the path. All was quite except some Tailow in some trees nearby chirping. Dairu halted when we came to a house.

"This is the abandoned Chateau in Eterna forest in the Shinnoh region." Dairu mumbled.

I followed him to the doors and we stepped in looking around the dim building.

"Growl" I growled as I heard the worn drapes of a window ruffle.

"Its just the wind." Dairu reassured.

Then a Tailow landed on the windowsill and I barked scaring it away. I followed Master Dairu up the stairs and into a bathroom. Their he unwrapped his wounds and treated it with medicine and some fresh bandages from a medical kit he found in the closet. He turned his wrist as he said, "That's better."

The bleeding has stopped long ago and I could tell by his expression he would be ok. I followed him out of the bathroom and into an office. Dairu pulled some rolled up large parchments and spread them out on a desk. I jumped up and placed my forepaws on the desk as he explained, "Sunday we are here and the closest place would be Floaroma town. Their we could get some help and see if we cant get home."

Dairu pulled a compass from a drawer and he rolled the map back up. After being in the dim house the sun blinded us as we exited the building. Then my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry Sunday?" Dairu said looking down at me.

"Bark."

He pulled out the last tomato and tossed it. I snapped it out of the air and chewed until I was able to swallow. It wasn't much but it filled my stomach. We continued on our journey down the road.

Hours later.

Floaroma came into view and we saw many trainers in the town. We stopped at a pokemon center and Dairu just froze staring at the building.

"Cant believe we are at a real pokemon center." Dairu said in awe.

Dairu stepped forward making the automatic doors open and we stepped in feeling the cold air of the center cool us down. It felt good to get out of the hot air outside. I sat at Dairu's side as he spoke to nurse Joy, "Excuse me nurse?"

"Yes can I help you?" Joy asked kindly

"yes can you look at my arm?" Dairu asked holding out his arm.

Joy unwrapped his arm, "Oh my, how did you do this?"

"A Grovyle attacked me?" Dairu explained.

"Well it seems you treated it well and their isn't anything I can do for it, It will heal fine." Nurse Joy reassured.

"Thank you and can you help me I came from another world and well I am stuck here?" Dairu said with a waiting nervous look.

Nurse Joy was a little concerned when she replied, "Did you hit your head too?"

"No I can prove that I come from another world just look at my dog." Dairu said pointing.

Nurse Joy came around the table and looked at me.

"Well?" Dairu asked.

"She could be a pokemon." Joy exclaimed.

Dairu sighed as he turned and said, "Well if your not gonna help then ill find help."

"Well I guess Pro. Rowan can help you probably." Joy said stopping Dairu.

"Thank you." Dairu said as I followed him out of the building.

"Well I guess we have awhile to go Sunday." Dairu said looking down at me.

"Bark."

"Hello are you a trainer?" A young lady dressed in a white top and red skirt asked.

"No I'm not." Dairu said.

"Tats too bad I was wanting to battle." The lady announced and then pointing, "How about you battle with that pokemon."

"Who Sunday?" Dairu said almost shocked, "Sunday cant battle she isn't strong like a pokemon."

The girl frowned as she sighed, "You wont know till you try."

"No I will not allow Sunday to battle." Dairu said crossing his arms.

"Chicken." The girl teased.

"I'm not Chicken I just don't want Sunday hurt." Dairu explained.

"What ever floats your boat." The girl said snickering.

"FINE." Dairu said yelling.

"Ok then it will be a one on one battle." The girl said while putting some distance between us.

"You ready for this Sunday?" Dairu said looking at me.

"Bark bark." - Translation "I'll try my best."

The girl threw her pokeball yelling, "I choose you Mightyanne."

Mightyanne sprung from his ball landing on all fours facing me. I have seen the pokemon episodes with Dairu and I knew I needed to wait for his command.

"Sunday attack." Dairu yelled.

I ran toward as the lady yelled, "Mightyanne use tackle."

Mightyanne sent me to the ground and I yelped.

"Sunday." Dairu yelled.

I forced myself to my feet showing Dairu that I was ready, "Sunday bite him."

I ran toward him and he went to dodge but my teeth sank into his neck releasing blood into his fur.

"Release." Dairu yelled to me.

I released running to Dairu's side. Then Mightyanne stood up as his trainer yelled, "Use Thunder Fang."

"Dodge it Sunday." Dairu said a little late.

I tried dodging and his fangs dug into my neck. Pain shot through my body along with lightning and my body tingled as he released my neck. The pain overwhelmed my body as I fainted.

An hour later.

I awoke to the sound of the lady and my master Dairu talking.

"My name is Cyndi by the way."

"Mine is Dairu."

"Bark."

"Sunday your awake." Dairu said happily hugging my neck.

The bite mark didn't hurt and Dairu explained, "Sunday, Cyndi used a potion on you and your wound healed."

I sat up and liked his face and he smiled. My eye then caught Mightyanna's. I didn't know if he could understand dog language so I tried, "Hey I am Sunday."

"Hey." Mightyanne said in a strong voice.

I walked over to him and sat down, "So you can understand me?"

"Yea well you are a pokemon." Mightyanne pointed out.

"No I am a dog." I said a little annoyed.

"Whatever." Mightyanne said not really caring.

I laid there listening to Dairu talk to Cyndi.

"I'm going to Twinleaf town to get help from Pro. Rowan." Dairu said drinking some of the drink he had in his hand.

"I am headed to Jubilife city so I could accompany you until then." Cyndi said.

"Ok that sounds good." Dairu smiled and then asked, "What other pokemon do you have?"

"Lets see I have Mightyanne, Pikachu, and a Cyndiquil." Cyndi answered.

"Cool." Dairu replied, "When do you want to head to Jubilife?"

"We can go now if you like?"

"Sure lets go." Dairu replied, "Sunday lets go."

I perked my ears up as I walked beside Dairu and followed him, Cyndi and Mightyanne onto a trail to Jubilife. The sky was blue and bird pokemon flew across it. All was quite as we walked.

"Stop right there." A man said jumping out in front of us. "Surrender your pokemon."

"Who are you?" Dairu asked.

"Nooo don't ask them that." Cyndi yelled.

"Prepare for danger." The first guy yelled.

"Or your gonna get it." A lady stepped from the trees from beside the trail.

"Beyond the stars and light." First guy exclaimed.

"Team Rocket will give a big sight." The lady said.

"Juno."

"Kate."

"Told you not to ask that." Cyndi said sighing.

"Why you little brat." Kate yelled irritated. "Go Glameow."

"Go Roserade." Juno yelled soon after.

I started to growl and bared my teeth. Both enemy pokemon took a step back with a drop of sweat forming on their forehead.

"Ok Mightyanne use Shadow ball." Cyndi commanded.

Mightyanne shot a purple ball sending Roserade back. Roserade stood up and Juno yelled, "Roserade use Razor leaf."

Roserade sent an array of leaves at the awaiting Mightyanne. "Dodge it Mightyanne." Cyndi yelled.

Mightyanne dodge with ease and Kate yelled, "Glameow use Slash."

Glameow's claw glew as she prepare her attack. I saw this as my opening and I attacked Glameow with my own tackle followed with a bite. Glameow screamed in pain as my teeth dug into her fur and skin. Glameow's fur matted with blood and she struggled for me to release her.

"release Sunday." Dairu yelled.

I did as I was told and released the cat and Cyndi yelled to Mightyanne, "Lets finish this with your strongest Hyperbeam."

Mightyanna's mouth glew with a yellow beam that emitted heat around from his body. His fur swayed from the wind from the beam. Then with a loud roar and crackling Mightyanne released the beam sending the two Rocket members flying into the sky screaming, "We are blasting off for the first time."

I licked my jaws clean of the blood and returned to the side of Dairu's leg and he laughed, "Wow I cant believe we just beat two actual team rocket members."

"Yea they have been trying to steal my Mightyanne." Cyndi explained.

"well they wont be back for awhile." Dairu grinned.

Hours later.

I panted with my tongue out wondering how far it would be. It was tiring for us. I looked up at Dairu and he looked back panting as he said, "I think we should rest."

"We are almost their." Cyndi announced.

"Ok we will rest when we get their." Dairu said.

Right then Jubilife came into view the tall buildings stood tall above the people below. The city was bustling with people and it seemed pretty loud and busy. We pushed our way through the people till we came to a pokemon center.

"We can stay here for the night." Cyndi said.

"Thank goodness." Dairu said chuckling a little.

We entered the automatic doors and Cyndi spoke to the nurse. "We would like to stay the night."

"well just pick a room ok." The nurse said with a smile.

It was getting dark out and my body ached from the workout today. I jumped onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief as my sore muscles relaxed. Dairu sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes.

"Dairu you going to take a shower?" Cyndi asked.

"No I don't have any clothes so it would be pointless showering then putting on dirty clothes." Dairu said pulling off his socks.

"alright then well good night then." Cyndi said pulling out some fresh clothes.

Dairu laid down wrapping his arm around me as Cyndi left the room for the ladies shower. I closed my eyes as I drifted off.


	2. What, a Dog isn't a Pokemon chapter 2

Disclaimer: if you are offended by sexuality in this content then do not read further. If you are under 18, you should not read further. I do not own pokemon but I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Dangerous ends.

I awoke suddenly to the smell of smoke and the heat of a fire. Realizing I was still in the pokemon center, I barked.

"Bark bark." - Translation "Get up FIRE."

"What is it Sunday?" Dairu getting his answer once he opened his eyes.

Dairu jumped from the bed to look for Cyndi and Mightyanne. They were not in the bed. Dairu and I both just assumed they had left the building. We ran from the blazing room and saw Nurse Joy in the lobby carrying a pokemon.

"Dairu please help me save the pokemon." Joy pleaded.

I followed Dairu through the burning hallway into the pokemon keeping room. Most were awake and others were unconscious. The ones that were awake carried some of the other pokemon. I myself carried a baby Squirtle on my back and two Pichu's. The Pichu's were crying while holding onto my fur. Dairu carried an unconscious Sandshrew and a Hitmonchan over his shoulders. We left the room to have the hallway ceiling tumble in a siring heat. We saw a window in the keeping room. It was big enough for everyone. It did not open though so a Blaziken took a surgery table and tossed it through the window.

"Get everyone out." Dairu yelled.

Blaziken stood outside the window and Dairu handed her pokemon. Dairu took the three pokemon from my back and handed them to Blaziken. Every pokemon in the room made it outside. It was our turn. Dairu stepped climbed through the window and held out his hands to grab me.

"HELp me pLEase." Joy's voice pleaded.

I ran from Dairu's reach as I jumped through the flames of the hallway. My fur covered in soot. I ran into the room with Nurse Joy and she was holding a Tailow. Joy wrapped her weakened body around mine and I dragged her through the door. Luckily, the automatic front doors still worked and a gush of chilly air covered our bodies as I laid her on the grass far away from the burning pokemon center. Their I saw a nightmare. Mightyanne licking Cyndi's lifeless body. Cyndi had scorched skin all the way down her right side. Mightyanna's entire body was black. Dairu came from around the building and froze when he also saw the sight.

Dairu fell to his knees beside her body and tears fell from his eyes. I whined beside Mightyanne and he was also pouting. Mourning over his master's death. Sirens increasingly boomed in the distance as the fire department sped to the late rescue.

I then heard another faint cry, "Pachirisu."

I ran back inside and Dairu yelled after me. He tried to chase after me but a fire fighter stopped him. The heat once again covered my body as I perked my ears to listen for the lost pokemon. I darted into a restroom where I found the Pachirisu. It was hiding on a toilet. Pachirisu jumped on my back and we ran out the room. The lobby could not hold anymore. I saw Dairu being held back be a fire fighter and that is all I remember. The room collapsed on top of me and I lost consciousness.

Two days later:

I awoke to the smell of food. No one was in the room I was in. The room had a window and looked like a regular bedroom. Hardwood floor and red drapes over the only window. The bed I was on was a queen size and a small Oddish doll lay at my side. I pushed my paws under me and when I tried to stand pain shot through my leg. I yelped loudly as my body fell back to the bed. The door to the room swung open and Dairu went to my side.

"Thank goodness your alive." Dairu said with teary eyes.

I licked his cheek as he hugged me gently being careful not to hurt my right front broken leg. The memory of the past events went through my mind. Cyndi had died and I had been injured. Mightyanne came into the room slowly with his head hung low in sadness.

"Bark bark." - Translation "How are you feeling Mightyanne?"

"Might." -Translation "I should be asking you the same thing."

Mightyanne jumped up on the bed and sat beside me. He began licking my head as he whispered, "I'm glade you are ok at least."

I sat up and licked he pulled back looking into my brown eyes.

"Sunday there is food in here when you get hungry." Dairu said as he got up and left the room.

"I'm sorry for Cyndi dieing." I said with sympathy.

"Its all my fault." Mightyanne pouted.

"Its not your fault." I reassured him.

"She would be alive if she didn't half to carry me out of the building. I am a deep sleeper." Mightyanne pouted again looking away in shame.

"Its not your fault and its not going to do anything for you to blame yourself." I said trying to make him feel better.

An awkward silence fell over both of us. Then he looked up at me and out eyes met. His blue puppy dog eyes glared at my brown eyes. Out of pure instincts I brought my lips to his locking our maws into a kiss. When I realized what I had done it was too late. Mightyanne didn't refuse it though. He even returned the kiss. His tongue ventured into my mouth and mine did the same. Our kiss broke and I started nervously ranting, "I am so sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize I needed it." Mightyanne said with a slight blush.

He caught me off guard as he brought me into another kiss. For some reason this time I began to become aroused. My sex became wet with need. My aroma rising into the air exciting Mightyanne. He slowly rolled me onto my back and continued the kiss. I felt his member poke against my stomach with a drop of pre on the end mixing into my fur. He pulled back braking the kiss when I heard him ask in a whisper, "Can we go further?"

All I could do was nod in a deep blush as I watched him lower his lower half of his body. His member poked at my virgin clit. I moaned as an inch pushed in. It was stopped by a barrier and Mightyanne whispered, "This will hurt for a moment."

I nodded again and he pushed in forcing a whine from my throat. The whine was overcome by a moan as my sex adjusted to his size. He began thrusting rhythmically in and out. My breath quickened with his pace. His red meat shooting jolts of pre coating my insides. My cheeks reddened with sheer bliss. His member slipping almost all the way out and forcing its way back in until the knot at the base of his shaft. His knot becoming larger and slipping in and out. I moaned out his name, "Mightyanne."

The feeling grew out of proportion as my sex was overwhelmed by the friction between us. I came covering his length with my juices. My muscles convulsing over his member sending him over the edge. His seed shooting into my womb and his knot tying us together. He bit gently into my neck. He slowly thrusted as my sex eagerly milked his member of the remainder of his seed. He released my neck bringing me into another romantic kiss. He relaxed his body on mine as he waited till his knot would allow him to pull out. His soft mane of fur felt soft against my black fur. He pulled away from the kiss and he rested his head beside mine and I whispered in his ear, "I think I'm falling for you."

"I hope cause I know I have fallen for you." Mightyanne said romantically.

Mightyanne finally pulled out making a wet popping sound as his member left my clit. I moaned out as he cleaned the cum from in between my legs. The smell must of excited him again as his member hardened. I stood up keeping the weight off my broken forepaw. Mightyanne rolled onto his back and I could tell what he wanted. I laid on his stomach and licked the head of his shaft. He let out a small moan of his own as I took his red meat into my maw. My rough tongue bathing his length. He tried to thrust his hips but he couldn't do much on his back. His large length rewarded me with a squirt of pre as his climax built. I bobbed my head up and down trying to make him cum. Mightyanna's body convulsed releasing his seed into my mouth. I swallowed all I could and licked the rest off his sac. I licked my lips as I looked over my mates body. I left him drained. My stomach growled.

"Mightyanne I'm going to eat." I said as I jumped off the bed.

Mightyanne followed me into the living room of the building we were in. We were in an apartment building that belongs to an Officer Jenny. Dairu was eating Lunch and I limped to where he was eating. He handed me a bowl that was sitting next to him that had poke chow in it. Dairu watched as I ate and I looked up to see that he still had the same sad look on his face that he had when he saw Cyndi's lifeless body. I turned my head and whined a little.

"Its ok Sunday everything is ok." Dairu said trying to reassure himself more than he was reassure me.

"So when are you going to Twin leaf town?" Officer Jenny asked sitting down next to Dairu on the sofa in the living room.

"I guess I will wait till Sundays leg heals." Dairu said sadly.

"You can stay here Dairu till she is better." Jenny said with a kind face.

"Thank you Jenny."

Officer Jenny wasn't dressed in her normal uniform. She was in a powder blue dress that came down below her knees and had frill at the end. She looked like a Barbie doll with blue hair. She was also bare foot walking around the house. Officer Jenny's Growlithe walked into the living room where he jumped onto the couch and rested his head. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello I'm Sunday."

"And I'm Growlithe." Growlithe said not lifting his head.

I didn't say anything else as I heard Growlithe begin snoring slightly.

"I gave Cyndi's pokemon to her parents except Mightyanne that refused to go." Jenny explained.

"Well I think he has taken a liking to Sunday." Dairu said grinning.

Mightyanne blushed as he looked at me with the corner of his eye. I licked his face playfully making him blush again.

"would you like to come with us Mightyanne?" Dairu asked.

"Mightyanne." Mightyanne said yes in his low bark of a tone.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dairu said grinning in the corner of his mouth.

"I think we should get out of the house Dairu." Jenny said with concern in her voice.

"You mean like a date." Dairu asked jokingly.

"If um well ok a date then." Jenny said blushing.

"REALLY?" Dairu asked shocked.

"Yes." Jenny was blushing wildly.

"But I don't have any money." Dairu said disappointed.

"Don't worry its on me." Jenny said.

"Well ok but I will half to pay you back." Dairu said sternly.

"No I said its on me." Jenny said grinning.

"well ok, where will we go then?" Dairu asked.

"Lets go to my favorite pokemon restaurant." Jenny remarked.

"Ok I'm following you." Dairu said smiling.

Jenny slipped on some comfortable shoes and left with Dairu. That left me and Mightyanne alone with Growlithe in the small apartment. I limped back to the bedroom and Mightyanne followed. Still drained from the fun Mightyanne and I had earlier I just laid on the bed. I found a remote control and flipped on the TV. Pokemon channels were all that were on. Pokemon news, contests, and battles. I stopped on one channel where a Psyduck was falling in love with a Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet: "But you cant leave me."

Psyduck: "I half to go, I need to protect the golden pokeball."

Wobbuffet: "Then take me with you."

Mightyanne soon got bored of the show and fell asleep cuddled up next to me and I just kept watching.

With Dairu and Jenny:

Jenny and Dairu was walking down the street to a restaurant named Pokemon Geniality foods. They were seated by a woman with brown hair.

"that guy looks familiar." Dairu commented.

"oh have you been here before?" Jenny asked.

"No I guess its just my imagination." Dairu said picking up a menu.

"What would you like to drink?" A man dressed in a dress asked.

"I would like tea." Jenny said.

"You look familiar too." Dairu said to the man.

Sweat formed on the mans forehead as he replied, "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Well I guess ill just have tea too." Dairu said dismissing the slight paranoia.

"So how long have you been an officer?" Dairu asked curious.

"About a year now." Jenny answered.

"I didn't expect you to be in the force for long because you look so young." Dairu unconsciously flirted.

"Well when I turned eighteen I took a two year training course with Growlithe and when I turned twenty I graduated and became an officer." Jenny explained.

"So your twenty-one?" Dairu asked.

"Yea and if you don't mind how old are you?" Jenny asked blushing a little.

"I turned eighteen this year." Dairu said putting down his menu, "Is that a problem?"

"No I don't mind dating younger guys." Jenny said blushing again.

Dairu blushed again as he began saying, "Jenny we cant…"

Dairu was cut off as the same man in a dress came up asking, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes I just want curly fries." Jenny said with her mouth watering.

"I want curly fries too." Dairu said sighing a little.

The man walked off and Dairu began his sentence again, "Jenny we cant fall in…"

"Hello." Pro. Rowan said as he walked up to the table.

"Pro. Rowan what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"I came once I heard of the fire and also about Dairu's predicament in this world." Pro. Rowan explained.

"And you believe me?" Dairu said a little confused.

"Yes and the reason I believe you is because people have been ending up in this world with the same story. I half to believe it is connected some how." Rowan said forwardly.

"Ok so what do we do about it?" Jenny asked.

"In Alamos town Dialga and Palkia came into our world fighting against each other. Which distorted time and space. A group of humans managed to send them back and forced them to cease fighting, But I think the barriers were permanently damaged."

"well how do we fix it?" Dairu asked pushing for an answer.

"I don't know." Rowan said

Both me and Jenny bout fell out of our chairs when he said that.

"Well their has to be something?" Jenny asked.

"Wait what if we call Palkia or Dialga or something like that?" Dairu asked loudly.

"All that was damaged was space to we would call Palkia." Rowan pointed out.

"Couldn't we find Darkrai and ask him to use his powers to send us into a deep sleep to find Palkia in the other world?" Dairu asked.

"You sure do know a lot for a guy that doesn't have pokemon in his world." Rowan pointed out.

"Well in my world we think pokemon is just a cartoon." Dairu said.

"I don't see how it ended up that way but anyway we need to head to New moon island where Darkrai resides." Rowan exclaimed.

"so once Sunday heals we head out." Dairu said grinning.

"How about we go now we can just take my car." Jenny said happily.

"Ok lets go home and pack." Dairu said standing up.

Back with Sunday:

I was watching TV when I heard the door open. Dairu and Jenny walked into the room and Jenny began packing clothes and other items.

"Sunday we are going to Newmoon island to find Darkrai." Dairu explained.

"Bark."

Mightyanne woke up and yawned. After we were all set and packed we loaded up into Officer Jenny's jeep. Mightyanne and I sat in the back with Pro. Rowan. Dairu sat shotgun and Jenny drove. We dove through Jubilife and Dairu saw the man that waited him at the restaurant and the woman that seated them. They were in Team Rocket uniforms and I heard Dairu yell, "Its Juno and Kate."

We didn't stop though as we headed out of the city.

With team Rocket:

"Should we follow them?" Juno asked.

"If it gives us a chance to catch Darkrai then hell yea." Kate said harshly.

Kate went to a car and opened the unlocked door. She put her key into the car and Juno rode shotgun. They drove off after us.

Back with us several hours later:

"So how do we get to the island?" Dairu asked looking at Jenny.

"We go to Canalave City to catch a boat." Jenny said.

"How long till we get their?" Dairu asked yawning a bit seeing the sun set.

"We will be their in a few minutes." Rowan said.

I wasn't listening to the humans conversation as I had my head out the window and my tongue out my mouth. The wind blowing in my fur and mouth. We finally made it to Canalave city where we stopped for the night at a motel. Dairu and Rowan took a separate room than Jenny and Mightyanne and me took the couch. My paw no longer hurt but it was still broken. The ride over left me drained and fell asleep soon after jumping up onto the couch along with Mightyanne, except he didn't fall asleep like I did. Dairu flipped on the TV as he patted Mightyanne on the head. Dairu began to talk.

"Mightyanne I hope you don't grow attached to Sunday because once everything is settled we are headed home." Dairu explained.

Mightyanne looked up and whined. Dairu knew he didn't like that idea.

"This isn't our world Mightyanne." Dairu said sadly.

"Mightyanne." -Translation "You can choose to make it your world."

"I don't know what you said but I bet you are right." Dairu said with a sigh.

Jenny then shot into Dairu's mind, "I am falling in love but I shouldn't, we halve to go home."

Dairu closed his eyes and his mind was cluttered with the sad question, "Could I possibly stay?"

Dairu decided to get a second opinion as he stood up and went to Jenny's room across the hall.

"Knock knock."

Dairu could here footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opened and Dairu was left speechless as he looked over the beautiful Officer Jenny dressed in nothing but her pink gown. He could see every curve of Jenny's body and her silky smooth legs out from beneath her gown. Dairu's face was filled with blood as his cheeks blushed. All Dairu could do was look away from her as he said, "We need to talk."

"Come in." Jenny replied.

Dairu came in and sat down on the living room couch. Jenny sat down next to him as Dairu started to say, "Jenny I come from another world and once we fix the space distortion I will."

"You will leave wont you?" Jenny asked sadly.

Dairu fell silent literally unable to speak. Then he managed to say, "I don't know."

"how can you not know if you are going back or not?" Jenny asked with sadness in her voice.

"I don't know because I am falling in love with you." Dairu said looking away.

"I cant ask you to leave your home but if you do stay I… " Jenny started to say, "I will love you."

Dairu looked up and saw Jenny's saddened face. Jenny moved her body closer.

"if you do decide to go back to your world, I want to at least share this with you." Jenny said as she gently placed her hand on Dairu's cheek. Bringing him into a kiss. Her soft lips gently pressed against his. Dairu gently placed his hands on her arms as he embraced the kiss. Jenny pulled back and whispered, "Please take me Dairu."

Dairu began kissing her again as he brought his left hand to her breast. His other hand stroked her inner thigh. He lifter up her dress slightly feeling the softness of her skin. Dairu's right hand found her treasure under her dress. Jenny blushed when Dairu realized she didn't have any panties on. Dairu brought her into another kiss as his fingers found its way into her clit. She let out a soft moan through the kiss as Dairu slowly pushed her to her back. Dairu slipped off her gown and she wasn't wearing a bra either. She was now completely nude. Dairu felt his member prod against the material of his pants. Jenny brought her own hands down to lift of his shirt. She undid his pants and underwear leaving him naked also. Their bodies pressing against each other as they kissed. Dairu's finger was wet with her juices.

"Please I want you in me." Jenny pleaded.

Dairu lifted her leg as he gently pushed the head of his length into her entrance forcing a moan from Jenny's throat. Her hymen broke as she tensed in a jolt of pain. Dairu pushed all the way in and her tunnel adjusted to Dairu's size. Jenny's body began to move against the couch as Dairu thrusted in and out. Their hips colliding with each thrust. Jenny humped her own hips adding to the friction. The two bodies increasing each others orgasms. Dairu's member stretched her insides as it sent Jenny over the edge. Her juices covering Dairu's member. Dairu kept thrusting nearing his own orgasm. He could slowly feel it building. Jenny's body convulsed in a second orgasm. Jenny moaned out in ecstasy. Dairu plowed deep into his lover as his climax washed over his body sending his seed into Jenny's awaiting snatch. Jenny screamed out as Dairu gave several short hard thrusts releasing his seed. Panting as he finally collapsed on top of Jenny.

"so are you staying?" Jenny said in a tired voice.

"Its tempting." Dairu panted.

They kissed again and their tongues wrestled in each others mouths. They laid in each others arms until they finally dozed off.


	3. What, a Dog isn't a Pokemon chapter 3

Disclaimer: if you are offended by sexuality in this content then do not read further. If you are under 18, you should not read further. I do not own pokemon but I wish I did.

Dairu123: I want you the reader to seriously ask yourself if you would stay with your lover and give up your family or go home to your family. Its an interesting and hard question isn't it?

Chapter three: New Moon

Dairu awoke still in Jenny's arms on the couch. He had a clear view of Jenny's face and the question Jenny asked the night before ran through his head, "So are you staying?"

This question he could not answer yet. He knew that their would be a chance he would be sent back automatically to his world if he fixed the dimensions. He would also have a chance he would be stuck in this world. Even if by the chance he gets to choose he didn't know if he would stay or go. His family back home would worry but his love would miss him too. What if it didn't work out with Jenny? Then he looked at Jenny's sleeping form in his arms as he whispered, "So difficult."

Back with Sunday:

I awoke with Mightyanne by my side. Pro. Rowan was in the motel room kitchen preparing some breakfast. Dairu hadn't came back to the room last night and I could tell from the sounds coming from across the hallway that I knew what he was doing. I blushed as I remembered back when I had my first time with Mightyanne. My fur matted on my cheek as Mightyanne licked. I smiled the best I could with a maw and brought Mightyanne into a kiss. He rolled me onto my back and started to kiss down my neck.

"Get a room you two." Dairu said as he opened the door.

Mightyanne pulled off me slightly embarrassed and I jumped up on Dairu licking his face. My broken right forepaw still pounded a little in pain. It was wrapped in a black bandage with sticks keeping it straight. Jenny walked in a few moments later and the three humans started talking.

"So when do we get on the boat to New Moon island?" Dairu asked curiously.

"Well the next boat is today in the afternoon so we can spend most of the day relaxing." Rowan exclaimed.

"Dairu how about you and I go out?" Jenny asked.

"Sure" Dairu replied, "Pro. Rowan what will you do?"

"I will head to the Canalave library and see what I can find on Dark Rai and Palkia." Rowan said as he left the hotel room.

I watched as the humans left the room and left me and Mightyanne alone in the apartment. Officer Jenny's Growlithe came into the room with us and trotted around the room exploring. I jumped up on the window to look out. I saw bird pokemon and many boats at the pier. I looked over and Mightyanne was looking at me.

"so what will we do till tomorrow?" I asked Mightyanne.

"Well you need to stay inside to heal." Mightyanne said looking at my paw.

"Sigh… Well I guess ill just watch TV then."

I jumped up on the couch turning on the set. Mightyanne joined me watching as I flipped through the channels.

With Dairu and Jenny:

"Where we going?" Dairu asked.

"Well I was hoping to visit my sister." Jenny said smiling and pointing at the police building.

They entered and saw many police officers with many pokemon. Dairu could tell the pokemon were well trained. At the counter stood an identical replica of Jenny.

(Jenny one is Dairu's Jenny)

"Hey Jenny." Jenny one said.

"Hey who's your friend?" Jenny two asked.

"He is my boyfriend." Jenny one replied.

"Boyfriend?" Dairu muttered.

"Dairu this is my sister." Jenny one stated.

"Nice to meet you." Dairu said shaking Jenny two's hand.

"Glad to see such a handsome man with my sister." Jenny two said happily.

"There is two suspicious characters in town that you should check out." A random male officer stated.

"Ok ill check it out." Jenny two said, "Well bye Jenny."

Jenny two left with her own Growlithe. Dairu and Jenny one stopped her yelling, "Hey we can help."

"Ok but stay out of the way." Jenny two stated.

Dairu and the two Jenny's got into a jeep and headed down the street toward the characters. They stopped at a worn abandoned building.

"Looks like no one has been here in a long time." Dairu stated walking through the building doors.

"well we still need to look around." Jenny two said.

All they saw was boxes stacked on boxes. Until a man and woman jumped out.

"Prepare for danger." The first guy yelled.

"Or your gonna get it." A lady stepped from the trees from beside the trail.

"Beyond the stars and light." First guy exclaimed.

"Team Rocket will give a big sight." The lady said.

"Juno."

"Kate."

"Not again." Dairu sighed.

"You know these two?" Jenny one asked.

"Their team rocket members." Dairu replied.

"We are going to steal those Growlithe and then we will head to New Moon to steal Dark Rai." Kate yelled out.

"come on you couldn't even take down my Sunday which isn't a pokemon." Dairu said a little disappointed.

"That was a fluke and since we killed Cyndi you don't have anyone to protect you." Juno yelled to Dairu."YOU'RE the one THAT set fire to the CENTER." Dairu said angrily.

Slap, "Juno you idiot." Kate said hitting Juno because of the spill of information.

"OUCH." Juno yelled.

"Anyway hand over your pokemon." Kate yelled.

"Stand back Dairu." Jenny one commanded.

Dairu hesitantly obeyed angry at the two rocket members.

"You are under arrest for murder." Jenny two yelled to Team Rocket.

"Yea right, I choose you Glameow." Kate yelled sending Glameow to the floor with a red beam.

"I choose you, Roserade." Juno yelled sending his green flowery pokemon out.

"I choose you Growlithe." Jenny two yelled.

"I choose you Arcanine." Jenny one sent out.

"You have an Arcanine also?" Dairu asked.

"Yes you like him?" Jenny one asked smiling.

"Very." Dairu replied.

"Roserade use Shadow ball." Juno commanded.

Roserade shot his purple ball at Arcanine.

"Arcanine use Extreme speed to dodge it." Jenny one yelled out.

Arcanine dodged the attack with ease sending Roserade through the side of the building.

"Glameow use Scratch." Kate yelled.

"Growlithe use flamethrower." Jenny two yelled.

Growlithe's maw filled with the spark of fire burning the enemy Glameow's fur.

"Lets get out of here." Kate yelled throwing a small metal dust ball.

The building filled with dust making the three cough and their eyes watered.

"Damn there getting away." Jenny two yelled coughing.

"lets just get ready to get on the boat." Dairu said trying to let go of his current anger.

With Pro. Rowan:

"Dark Rai the pokemon of nightmare uses the neutral dimension in balancing the worlds." Rowan read in a book.

"Palkia is the king of that realm keeping the worlds separate by using his immortal body as leverage in keeping that peace, but if Dialga of time comes in contact with Palkia the dimensions become damaged."

"you find anything interesting out?" Dairu said walking up to him at his table.

"No not really it pretty much just facts that we already know." Rowan said with a sigh as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"The boat will be leaving in fifteen minutes." Jenny stated.

"Lets go back to the hotel and pick up Sunday, Mightyanne, and Growlithe." Dairu said.

Five minutes later they arrived at the hotel rushed for time. Dairu opened the door as he yelled, "Come on lets go."

I jumped from the couch as Growlithe and Mightyanne fallowed. At the pier we fallowed Pro. Rowan as he searched for our ship. The ship we are riding is a vacation cruise ship. They stop by Newmoon islands shore and head back to Canalave city.

"Here we are." Rowan said adjusting his some sunglasses that he brought from his pocket.

"Ok it will take a couple of days till we get to Fullmoon island since it is a cruise ship and not a transport ship." Rowan explained.

"Ok then we will just enjoy the time on the boat then." Jenny said smiling.

Dairu carried me as best he could getting tired of my heavy weight.

"I cant hold Sunday much longer." Dairu said panting.

"Ok lets go to our rooms." Jenny said.

We walked onto the large vessel passing many trainers and people enjoying their vacation. We went down below the deck where we stopped in a hallway.

"So which room are me and Rowan staying in?" Dairu asked.

"Well I was hoping that you would stay in my room?" Jenny asked blushing.

"O Ok." Dairu replied blushing himself.

Pro. Rowan took his stuff into one room and Mightyanne and I followed Dairu into their room. Dairu bent down to me and petted my head as he said, "I would like you to stay in the room but you can explore if you want." Dairu said kissing me on the head.

I licked his cheek before he stood up taking Jenny's arm and left the room. I decided to get some fresh air. I limped out of the room and headed to the deck with Mightyanne.

"You should be resting." Mightyanne said worriedly.

"I am fine." I reassured happy to be out of confinement.

"Hello their." A Nurse Joy said walking up to me.

"Bark."

"Looks like you need a good healing in the pokemon machine." Joy stated.

I tried to run but nurse Joy's Chansey easily dragged me by my collar and into a room forcing me into a machine. Mightyanne didn't do anything as I yelled, "Stop them."

"don't worry they wont hurt you." Mightyanne reassured me.

The small confinement I was being held in covered me with a small light. I felt it go over and through my body and I felt as if I was asleep. The bandages on my leg vanished as my bone instantly healed. The door to the machine opened and I walked out testing my healed leg.

"Isn't that better?" Joy said kneeling down smiling.

"Bark." - translation "Thanks."

I ran out of the room with Mightyanne. we ran to the deck the sun shining over us. Mightyanne pinned me to the ground playfully and I licked his cheek.

"You got me." I said lovingly.

Mightyanne brought me into a kiss and his tongue within my maw excited me somewhat. Mightyanna's paw ran through my belly fur and over my nipples. Eliciting a muffled moan.

"Get a room… Get a room…" A Chatot blurted out loud.

Mightyanne and I looked at the Chatot then at several humans watching our actions on the deck. Mightyanne brought his muzzle down to my ear.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more quite?" Mightyanne said in a seducing tone.

"Maybe?" I seduced back.

Mightyanne pulled off me and I ran yelling back, "Follow me big boy."

Mightyanne ran after me as I ran through the ship. I slowed down as I found a storage room. It was filled with cargo and boxes. Mightyanne pinned me again to the floor as he gave me a loving lick. His licks went down my neck and ran over my nipples. Bringing me into a low moan. His rough tongue slowly giving each nipple a soft suckle before heading down to his prize. My body tensed as he caught me off guard. His tongue quickly ran over my needy sex. His member grew trying to push out of its sheath as his nose caught my smell. I tried holding back a moan but just forced me to moan louder and harder. My cheeks filled with a rose colored bliss and my eyes watered with pleasure.

"Please I want more." I moaned out.

Mightyanne replied by removing his tongue and I was disappointed. He excited me again as he hovered over me and positioned his hardening shaft at my entrance. His body lowering until he whispered, "Ready?"

I nodded and my vaginal walls was stretched to his size as he pushed in. My forepaws wrapped around his body as his hips to steadily thrust in and out. His paws at either side of my body gripped the ground as I squeezed his body as he ravaged my insides. His member growing in size left me in awe. My breath parting my lips and my pants deepening. Mightyanne bit into my neck causing another jolt of pleasure as his speed quickened. My body instinctively rocked against his thrusts nearing climax. My body shook convulsively as my orgasm washed over my body. The friction lessened as my orgasm juices quickened his pace. My body almost completely drained left me at his mercy. His fur felt warm and excited my nipples increasing my pleasure. I pulled his body closer and he let go of my neck as he thrusted hard slamming our hips together. Mightyanna's knot expanded connecting us together as he shot his seed filling my womb and sending my into another round of my orgasm. My paws squeezed his body with each round of muscle spasms. My sweet sensitive cunny squeezing his member of all his seed. His body collapsed over mine as his pants covered the side of my neck.

"I love you." I said panting.

Mightyanne lifted his tired head into another kiss as to say I love you too. We laid their in each others paws holding on to the moments we have together.

Hours later:

"when the boat stops we kill Jenny, Rowan, and Dairu and take our prize of Dark Rai." a voice came from the next room.

"What is that?" Mightyanne asked.

"I think its coming from the next room." I replied.

We walked to an open vent in the side of the storage room and listened.

"Yea and once that happens Giovanni has to give us a promotion." Juno's voice stated.

"Its team rocket." I whispered.

"We need to warn Dairu." Mightyanne whispered back.

"Lets listen first." I said waiting.

"Ok you listen and I will find Dairu." Mightyanne said running from the room.

"And as a little extra we will give the boss that stupid little dog named Sunday to him." Kate said giggling a little.

"I already set the bomb to sink the boat in a box." Juno said.

"Ok where is the box?" Kate asked.

"Its in the storage room next to us." Juno replied.

After hearing that I used my nose to smell out the bomb. I could easily smell it coming from one of the boxes, But what would I do with it once I found it? It didn't matter, I just have to find it right now. I jumped up onto a box and flipped it over sending the bomb on the floor. It was square and black with a timer on it. It said thirty minutes. Apparently they were going to get a boat and leave before it went off. I grabbed the bomb and the door to the storage room swung open.

"Drop that you mutt." Kate yelled out.

I ran at Kat tripping her to the ground as I ran.

"Stop that dog." Juno yelled with his almost girly voice.

I ran onto the deck and several humans yelling, "BOMB"

I ran to the back of the deck dodging several people trying to take the bomb from me. I made it to the back of the boat and threw the bomb off the side. I watched as the bomb sank. The wiring must had short circuited because minutes later and several hundred yards away the bomb blew. Sending water onto the deck and a good distance into the air. Dead Magikarp floated to the top after the bomb.

"Sunday!" Dairu yelled running to me followed by Jenny and Mightyanne.

I licked Dairu's face as he said, "Good girl you got rid of the bomb."

"How did a bomb get on the boat?" A man dressed in white asked walking up.

"Team Rocket." Dairu replied to his question.

"Team Rocket well I will get every guard on the boat to arrest them." The man in white stated.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Jenny questioned.

"I am Crasinger the captain of this boat." Crasinger replied.

The captain walked off commanding several people.

"How did your leg heal so fast?" Dairu asked looking at my paw.

"Probably a nurse Joy put her in a healing machine." Jenny replied.

"Well lets hunt down Team Rocket." Dairu exclaimed.

"No time, We are at the island and we need to get to Dark Rai before Team Rocket." Jenny said.

Everyone ran until we met up with Pro. Rowan on the sandy beach on Newmoon's shore.

"We head that way until we find Dark Rai's lake and we also half to wait till the Newmoon before he appears." Rowan stated

"Well when is that?" Dairu asked.

"Luckily for us that it is tonight." Rowan said chuckling.

"Bark Bark." -translation, "Well come on then."

I ran through the forest as everyone fallowing me. The moon was rising and the sun was setting. The sky's fused with colors as the light dimmed to a faint darkness. The glow of the moon spared enough light for my keen eyes to find the lake. I stopped my the lakes edge as I saw a shadowy figure above the lake.

"Why have you come?" Dark Rai said in his dark voice.

Dairu caught up and panted as he replied, "We need your help."

"Why should I?" Dark Rai asked.

Rowan stepped forward to explain, "Palkia has…"

Rowan was cut short as Dark Rai muttered, "Palkia?"

"Yes Palkia has damaged the rift in dimensions." Rowan explained.

"Ok I will help." Dark Rai yelled. "But I can only send three."

"Ok that's easy I will go accompanied by Sunday and Mightyanne." Dairu said bravely

"No I want to come with you." Jenny pleaded.

"No I don't want anything to happen to you." Dairu said sadly.

"Fine just please be careful." Jenny replied.

Dairu turned to face Dark Rai as the shadowy figure started his nightmare attack.

"Wait this is for luck." Jenny said pulling Dairu into a kiss.

"I'll be back. I promise." Dairu whispered.

Dark Rai's attack formed over our bodies sending us into our dreams. The world around us changed into the same. It looked like the same forest except we saw a purple sky. No moon and with only we could here each others thoughts.

"Here we are." Dairu stated.

"Bark."

"Mightyanne."

The world rumbled as a large pink pokemon landed before us. Dairu stepped forward as he asked, "Palkia we need you to fix the dimensions."

"I need more power to do so." Palkia claimed.

"Well what do you need to fix it?" Dairu asked a little intimidated.

"How about a sacrifice?" Palkia asked.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Dairu asked in a scared tone.

"Love is the strongest thing in both worlds and if you sacrifice yourself for love then that will be strong enough to empower me." Palkia said loudly.

"What do you mean sacrifice FOR love?" Dairu asked.

"Well I mean if you stay with officer Jenny then I will have the power but you will be stuck forever in the pokemon world. You will never see your family again." Palkia explained.

Dairu's heart sank as he realized he just might not have a choice in staying or going home.

Back in the reality with Rowan and Jenny:

"I wonder how they are doing?" Jenny asked worried.

"They will be fine but you wont." Kate yelled jumping out of some trees.

"Team Rocket." Rowan growled.

Back with Dairu:

"Theirs a problem." Palkia said.

Palkia waved his claw showing Jenny and Rowan facing Team Rocket.

"If they attack Dark Rai then your souls will be lost and the dimensions will also wont be repaired sending both worlds into Chaos." Palkia said hurriedly.

"How fast will it take you to fix the dimensions?" Dairu asked impatiently.

"Days." Palkia answered.

"Is their a faster way?" Dairu asked franticly.

Back with Jenny and Rowan:

"I choose you Arcanine." Jenny said sending out her pokemon, "We half to protect Dark Rai."

Dark Rai was concentrating over the lake to keep Dairu, Sunday and Mightyanne in the neutral dimension.

"I choose you Growlithe." Jenny also sending out her smaller pokemon.

Juno and Kate sent out Glameow and Roserade.

"Roserade use Razor leaf." Juno commanded.

"Glameow use quick attack." Kate commanded.

"Arcanine, Growlithe use Flamethrower." Jenny commanded.

Roserade's leaves collided with flamethrower and the leaves dissipated as they burned. Glameow's body zoomed around the two dogs as Glameow struck Arcanine in the side. Arcanine roared out in pain.

Back with Palkia:

"I can use your life force added with Sunday's and Mightyanna's." Palkia said.

"Wont that kill us?" Dairu asked.

"I don't know but it will work." Palkia said almost angrily.

Back with Jenny:

"Arcanine get up." Jenny pleaded.

Arcanine forced himself onto his paws and Jenny then commanded, "Arcanine use Extreme speed and Growlithe use Flamethrower on Arcanine."

Arcanine busted into flame as his body sped into extreme speeds. His body aiming for Roserade's.

"Roserade dodge." Juno commanded.

Roserade jumped into the air and Arcanine easily compensated by jumping into the air sending Roserade into a tree sending the tree tumbling into the lake. Water splashed Dark Rai that hovered above the lake concentrating on keeping Dairu, Sunday, and Mightyanne in the neutral dimension.

Back with Dairu and Palkia:

"What is your decision?" Palkia asked.

"Do it before its too late." Mightyanne yelled.

"Mightyanne you can talk?" Dairu asked shocked.

"No it's the neutral world remember, it like a dream here." Palkia explained.

Back with Jenny:

"Glameow use Slash." Kate demanded.

"Dodge it." Jenny pleaded.

Glameow's claw glew bright and blood exploded from Arcanine's side as Glameow's claw collided with his side.

Back with Dairu:

"Their losing." I cried out.

"Ok do it." Dairu yelled.

"You understand that you might die?" Palkia asked.

"JUST DO IT." Dairu yelled.

Palkia lifted his claws as a pink mass covered Dairu, Mightyanna's and my bodies exhuming our energies. I heard Dairu's and Mightyanna's yells followed with mine. Pain shot through our bodies as Palkia's shattered orb on his shoulder began to heal fixing the dimensions.

Back with Jenny:

"Arcanine are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Look at Dark Rai." Rowan pointed.

Everyone including team rocket turned their attentions to Dark Rai as he opened his eyes sending Dairu, Mightyanne and me back to reality. Our bodies drained of energy. We were barely left conscious. Dark Rai's eyes glew bright.

"the ones named Team Rocket leave NOW!" Dark Rai yelled sending his own ball of energy at Glameow and Roserade sending them at their owners. Team Rockets pokemon fainted with a single shot and Team Rocket returned their pokemon.

"Lets get out of here." Juno yelled.

"Yea he's too strong." Kate said frightened.

Juno and Kate ran through the forest and out of sight.

"Dairu, Dairu please talk to me." Jenny said lifting Dairu's weak head into her lap.

"I'm ok." Dairu weakly muttered.

Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she brought him into a kiss.

"That felt weird." I whispered to Mightyanna's body next to mine.

"Yea." Mightyanne said chuckling a little.

Consciousness left my body as I fainted.

Three days later:

I awoke to licking to my face. I opened my eyes to see Mightyanne affectionately hugging my body with one paw.

"Hey sleepy head." Mightyanne said gently.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Three days." Mightyanne smiled.

"Your awake!" Dairu said walking into the room, "The nurse said you wouldn't live.

"Bark." - Translation, "Good thing she was wrong."

Dairu petted the fur on my head and I got up to lick his face. The room became dark and the room and bed under me disappeared as my body lifted into the air. All I saw in the darkness was Dairu and a dark figure.

"Hello again." The dark figure said deeply.

"Dark Rai." Dairu said.

"So do you want to go back or stay in this world?" Dark Rai asked.

Dairu looked down at me, "Whine." I whined as he looked at me.

"We will stay." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Dairu asked me.

"Aren't you?" I asked.

Dairu grinned as he turned back to Dark Rai smiling, "Guess we are staying then."

"Very well." Dark Rai said as he disappeared.

The room returned to normal and Dairu and I were left in the room with Mightyanne and Jenny.

"Dairu?" Jenny asked.

"I'm here to stay." Dairu said pulling Jenny into a kiss.

I kissed Mightyanne as well and all was well. The dimensions fixed, Dairu finding happiness with his love Jenny, and for me well, I found happiness with Mightyanne.


End file.
